How to care for your ICHIGO KUROSAKI Unit!
by ChaoticOKMA95
Summary: Hey there valued customer. Thank you for your purchase of the ICHIGO Unit. Please read this guide so that you can learn how to care for your very own Unit. Rated T for Language. No flames please.


_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS – BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO._

-START OF GUIDE-

ICHIGO KUROSAKI: OWNER'S GUIDE

Congratulations valued customer! You have just purchased Model Number 1 of the ICHIGO unit in our Karukura Catalogue in section 'K'. This is your Owner's Guide that should address all basic information about ICHIGO.

_Bleach Industries – Because no one else cares about the customer but us._

NAME: ICHIGO Unit – SUBSTITUTE SHINIGAMI – Bleach Catalogue 'K'

DESIGNATION: Scowling, Broody

ASPECT: Hero

SHIKAI CODEWORD: Unknown.

MANIFACTURING DATA: 28/06/12-16:44

MANIFACTURING COMPANY: Bleach Industries – Section 10

STATISTICAL HEIGHT: TALL

STATISTICAL WEIGHT: AVERAGE

ICHIGO is unique, being the only character aside from ISSHIN KUROSAKI who has a sixth locked mode, the SAIGO NO GETSUGA TENSHO (Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer).

...

ATTIRE/CLOTHING

(QUANTITY-TWO) Shinigami attire: Black X Kosode/Shitagi and Hakama outfit.

(QUANTITY-ONE) SS Badge: Built in system to monitor escaped Hollow Units.

(QUANTITY-ONE) Zangetsu Cleaver Katana: Complete with sharpening kit/set.

(QUANTITY-ONE) Bankai/Dangai Attire: Black X Jacket, complete with Tensa Zangetsu. In the case of Dangai, it's the one-armed jacket.

(QUANTITY-ONE) Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō Attire: Dark Blue Bandage Structure, Tattoos and Mask

(QUANTITY-ONE) Medi-Heal Kit and Bacta Tank: For fast-purpose regeneration.

...

STEPS 1-5

When removing the box, this step is somewhat important for the ICHIGO unit as it's been known to be rather erratic. In some cases, it was brought to the Bleach Industries' attention by our agents that it would perform differently and causes some of the following scenarios:

Attempt to kill owner, i.e. This is easily explained: Don't shake the damn box!

Attempt to kill/destroy any nearby units, regardless of affiliation or power level/rating

When obtaining your box from the delivery men, fear not as we have sorted the tax problems out with them, though we wonder how they managed to get Mr Ripper into a box. They probably used cheese or fruit. Never mind though.

Your unit will be active, note, so be prepared for any hostile behaviour. Your unit will step out, already equipped with the Shinigami Attire and Zangetsu Katana, so you may be at risk. Quickly introduce yourself before he becomes angry, making sure to state you're the unit's master and this is his new home. Warning; this does not automatically mean the unit will give you any command. He may tell you to stop joking around or will assume you've kidnapped him and fight you.

This unit has problems with being respectful and is rather rude to older owners, generally giving them nicknames like "gramps". This changes if you look like a naive woman. Give the ICHIGO unit some available sustenance. Your unit should begin to give you respect by then. If he's still hostile then back away. Oh, by the way, as before with other Units, don't rush, as you won't get far if you try to run. We manufactured ICHIGO to be a God-Mod character of epic proportions.

If you are killed by him, then be thankful that you're insured by the Bleach Industries, as we will send your body to the SOUL SOCIETY Industries to be revived. Be warned that due to his damp and broody nature, he tends to quite emo and silent. Note that this will be addressed throughout the guide. Now read on for how to care for your ICHIGO.

...

PROGRAMMING

SUBSTITUTE SHINIGAMI (Default) – Your ICHIGO unit will play out life as he always does in the manga/anime, fighting the bad guys and beating people up who desecrate the gravestones and landmarks of the deceased. He is also permanently locked in SHIKAI mode until we figure out the grids in the other ICHIGO Units. If you're on bad terms, then he'll either hurt you in extreme cases, or just ignore you. Your unit tends to make sensible, yet reckless decisions on this setting.

OLDER BROTHER (LEVEL ONE - Locked) – Your ICHIGO unit will start to care more about you as you help him through his extended life (2000 years approximately). He'll also start to notice people who are bothering you (if he hasn't sorted them out anyway). Has a habit of beating up people who upset or desensitize you. Your unit makes careful yet still bad decisions on this setting.

GUARDIAN ANGEL (LEVEL TWO - Locked) – ICHIGO might seem insensitive, but in some cases, he has shown himself to be an insightful person who knows more than he lets on, especially if you're having teenage problems, as all the MASAKI Units were shut down, making ICHIGO's despondent during July. Your Unit makes the right decisions and is aware about the owner.

PARTNER (LEVEL THREE - Locked) – Though ICHIGO seems dense and innocent in the sense of not knowing signs, he is capable. The sub-modes of this are Sexual, Sparring, Housekeeping, Marriage (slash modes work here as well guys). In all of these sub-modes, ICHIGO is both gentle and kind, as per his nature. Your Unit makes the perfect decisions and is protective on this setting.

BANKAI (LEVEL FOUR – LOCKED) – With this mode, your ICHIGO will become even stronger, and be able to properly defend his master (you) from all threats, dependent upon your relationship with him. If it's bad, he will leave you to yourself, only stepping in to make you promise to fix things with him. In this mode, confrontations WILL occur if he meets a GRIMMJOW, ULQUIORRA or AIZEN Unit. GIN can only activate it when he plays the game properly.

DANGAI BANKAI (LEVEL FIVE - Locked) – Your ICHIGO can only unlock this mode by wishing for power, and since he's a really nice guy who "claims" not to want power, he's lying. By entering the DANGAI training program into him (mentioned on page 34), he can become strong enough to fight 2nd and 3rd form AIZEN. Your unit makes single minded decisions which will work for him.

SAIGO NO GETSUGA TENSHO (LEVEL SIX – Locked) – Your ICHIGO can attain even greater power if needed to defeat hostile AIZEN Units. Note that this form cannot become permanent unless the secret code is entered (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9). ICHIGO can wipe the floor with anyone, smashing them into a grease stain or erasing them from existence, but only if it is absolutely necessary. Your Unit still makes single minded decisions that are dangerous in their own way.

...

RELATIONSHIPS

OWNER – Depending on choices you make, these two endings will occur.

- Good – He always listens to you and follows all given commands. He maintains a perfect stable relationship with owner and can (if you wish of course) eventually end up a relationship between you and the Unit.

- Bad – He ignores everything you say and does nothing you ask, becoming broody, emo-ish and unresponsive. Eventually ends up in the owner being depressed or just leaves ICHIGO alone.

GRIMMJOW: Will only attempt to reason with or fight this Unit. He may feel particular pity about this Unit often asking why the King of Street Fighter, brawls all the time (because let's admit it, if this Unit was a street fighter character, he would sweep the competition). In spite of the hostility, he respects this Unit's ability to never give in despite the odds.

ULQUIORRA: Rather negative towards this Unit, so we recommend not having either one near each other. Originally, an ULQUIORRA kidnapped an ORIHIME in the past due to an AIZEN Unit's influence, meaning that ICHIGO gets understandably pissed.

AIZEN: ICHIGO despises this Unit for obvious reasons, but become nervous in battle due to AIZEN being an intimidating prick. If there are GOTEI Units around, he will become boosted and will fight.

NNOITORA: ICHIGO is on bad terms with NNOITORA due to meeting one which tried to kill an unarmed and near-dead man (guess who?). ICHIGO's full potential in fighting this Unit has not been experimented yet, due to a TESLA always managing to interrupt.

...

CARE & SUSTENANCE

Your ICHIGO Unit can wash himself, so leave him to his work. Make sure to wash the dirty set of Shinigami Attire and give him the clean one. As for food, always prepare a variety of food for your ICHIGO Unit thrice a day. Breakfast, Lunch (brunch) and Dinner are the main. He's omnivorous and will tuck in without but will notice if the food is not properly made, due to his medical skills. Like other Units, ICHIGO may disappear during the day, equalling to two scenarios, which are addressed later on in the manual.

Your Unit also requires at least 6 litres of water a day as well as a lunch box. Your Unit will often require a place to sleep and recharge when he's not out fighting Hollows and Arrancar or helping other Karakura/Soul Society Units. If you have a spare couch or mattress, you can sleep on it, though ICHIGO has issues regarding beds due to ASGUIARO Units messing them up. The ICHIGO likes privacy, but if you don't have a spare, then you can work out a deal.

If you have reached a stage where he feels comfortable around you, then you may request that both of you use the same bed. If you're a female, he will not mind, but will use you like a teddy bear at night, due to the HOLLOWFICATION Virus giving him nightmares. If you're a guy, then you can compromise a deal, unless you unlocked the slash mode through easily understandable ways. He will admit to feeling awkward, but will bear it for you, if his slash mode is locked.

SCENARIO'S

SCENARIO 1 – Your ICHIGO's SS Badge has gone off, signalling a volatile, hostile and aggressive Hollow Unit in the vicinity, compelling him to defeat it. He makes a great job of it, and rarely loses.

SCENARIO 2 – Your relationship is either good enough that he goes to get you something nice, or it has deteriorated somewhat, prompting him to leave in order for you to have some time to reflect on whatever it was that you did wrong.

WARNING! If Scenario 1 occurs, be ready for a colossal battle which may destroy your house, and possibly your annoying neighbour's as well (think of the positives; your neighbor's pissed off, and he can't blame you for the damage!).

For more help, see 'page 57' if any other problems occur.

...

INSTINCTS AND LOGISTICS 

While your ICHIGO may seem rash, he does use proper logic in situations. This can end up good or bad. It's mostly good for all. He can use his mind and growth rate to defeat an opponent soundly, and nearly always wins the war. Be warned that he isn't indestructible, even in the Sixth mode. Make sure to keep his sword sharper then a cleaver. As a SHINIGAMI MODEL, and an HEROIC Generation Two Model at that, he has the very best in design and skills.

Injuries are now easy to treat with the brand-new MEDI-HEAL that come free of charge in every MODEL. If your ICHIGO Unit decides to go on a soul-searching mission, due to his nature of becoming a God-Mod, then carefully monitor him. Be warned that you won't see the good action parts. As we said earlier, we designed the Unit to be far more powerful than you, so don't worry.

ADVICE/AKA – THE RULES!

Here are some precious rules that we at Bleach Industries have made due to the recent reports of weird and rather anomie behaviour from ICHIGO Units.

- Don't mistreat, make fun of or bully the ICHIGO. He'll ignore you. Trust us when we say that being treated as nonexistent is worse than death.

- Be wary of interactions with other Units. Due to his brave, heroic nature, you may be confronted by ICHIGO after some bad issues with co-workers or neighbours. If you don't provide satisfactory answer quickly enough, you may find yourself in jail for letting him murder the offender.

- If he starts getting lonely, then quickly find the Karakura/Soul Society guide before he starts brooding like a pregnant man/woman. Purchase some of them to keep him company and become his friends. You may find yourself rewarded for this act of kindness by the ICHIGO Unit, depending on your current relationship with him.

- If you want to activate his Bankai/Dangai, then give him his sword and state the codeword in a loud clear voice. His clothes will morph into his Bankai clothing. Note that if you have an unstable relationship, then all you're doing is proving yourself to be irresponsible by turning him into a war machine, which will disgust him. But if not, you have a strong friend that'll keep baddies away.

...

FAQ's (FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS)

The Question - My ICHIGO Unit is ignoring me! Why's this?

Answer. This either stems from your neglect of ICHIGO, or due to you buying him the wrong sized pyjamas. To rectify this, get the right size and apologize, or spend time near him to show that you are willing to listen and respect him.

The Question - My ICHIGO Unit is far more pent-up and hostile. What's happened?

Answer. Your ICHIGO Unit has come into contact with an AIZEN, GRIMMJOW or ULQUIORRA Unit and has been defeated by them (he can't really be taunted). Try to support him or give him some form of reassurance. At the end of the day, he'll show his appreciation in some way or form.

The Question –ICHIGO is smiling and grinning, also laughing. I thought this doesn't happen.

Answer. Get out of there now. Your ICHIGO has fallen prey to the HOLLOWFICATION Virus, and has been replaced by his doppelganger Shirosaki Ogichi. Find a safe place to hide until ICHIGO regains control, or a VIZARD Unit that can assist.

The Question – Help! My ICHIGO has tied me to my bed, and locked the door!

Answer. Wow, really? We're sorry, but this might be your fault. We can only guess that your particular ICHIGO is in a relationship with you, and has discovered a poorly-hidden guidebook on Bondage/Discipline. This is highly unusual, so unless you're okay with that, then we're going to send a maintenance man to fix it. His name is Savage Jr. Please be nice to the guy.

...

If you have any questions regarding your ICHIGO Unit, then contact us via the number of the box. ICHIGO is the gentlest and kindest lover you'll find aside from BYAKUYA and strangely enough for anyone, AIZEN. Thank you and we hope that you and your ICHIGO live a happy life!

_Bleach Industries – Because no one else cares about the customer but us._

-END OF GUIDE-

_As a quick word from the writer himself, I want to say that this idea stemmed from a certain person who wanted a manual for ICHIGO. There you go, littleking9512! I assume it's alright, so enjoy it. See you later Fanfictioners._

_ChaoticOKMA95_


End file.
